survivorheroesvsvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains
, | seasonrun=February 11, 2010 - May 16, 2010 | filmingdates=August 9, 2009 - September 16, 2009 | numberofepisodes=14 (1 Recap Episode) | numberofdays=39 | numberofsurvivors=20 | winner = Keisha Sorimachi | runnerups = Claudine Kurisu Vic Sakurada | castphoto = | tribes2 = | video = | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains is the twentieth season of the CBS competitive reality television series Survivor. This season was a celebration of the ten year anniversary of the show and opted to have returning players who were known for their honor and integrity (Heroes) or their deception and duplicity (Villains) - it also marked the first two-time winner; Keisha Sorimachi, who beat Claudine Kurisu and Vic Sakurada in a 6-3-0 vote. Production Unlike previous seasons where a break in production occurred between seasons, the twentieth season was shot twenty days after was completed, taking advantage of the existing infrastructure from that season. Casting for Heroes vs. Villains was done simultaneously with casting for Survivor: Samoa. Heroes vs. Villains features ten former Survivors known for their acts of integrity and honor, the Heroes, and ten former Survivors known for their deeds of deception and duplicity, the Villains. The cast was officially announced during the 36th People's Choice Awards on January 6, 2010. Jeff Probst , the show's host, stated that while they wanted to do another season where they brought back former players for the show's 10-year anniversary and 20th cycle, they did not want to simply do another All-Stars season. On reflecting on the most popular players, they realized that these players were either seen as likable or despised for those respective seasons, and opted to use that as the theme for this season. According to Probst, the production initially selected 50 players from the past seasons, paring those down to twenty and keeping one spot open for a possible player from Samoa. Some selections were made to match players that production thought would be exciting to see, according to casting director Lynne Spillman. While the players have been classified as Heroes or Villains, Survivor's creator Mark Burnett does not expect these players to maintain these roles in the game, and to do what they need to survive to the end. Rather than the usual slogan "Outwit, Outplay, Outlast", the slogan for this season is "Return, Revenge, Redemption". All challenges in this season will be based on challenges used in previous seasons. Due to the back-to-back filming of Survivor: Samoa and this season, the other players did not have an opportunity to see Vic Sakurada' gameplay in Samoa; however, the players were told by the production crew that Sakurada was considered "one of the 5 most notorious male villains of all time" prior to the start of the game. The 2009 Samoa earthquake & tsunami occurred shortly after the completion of filming for this season; a CBS spokeswoman stated that no crew members were harmed from it. Twists/Changes *'Heroes vs. Villains:' Ten of the most heroic castaways battled against the ten most villainous castaways for the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar prize, hence the title. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' 2 idols would be hidden for the contestants to find. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 15, both tribes competed for individual immunity for an elimination later that night. *'Expanded Jury and Final Three:' The Final Tribal Council would have a final 3 and a 9 person jury. Castaways Season Summary The twenty returning castaways were pre-divided into two tribes of ten based on their previous style of gameplay. The Villains dominated the earlier challenges due to Matt Rippukan's leadership, only going to Tribal Council once in the first 14 days, and the Heroes were quickly whittled down to six members. The Villains tribe was divided into two factions: Rob's alliance of six, and the minority alliance of Vic Sakurada, Claudine Kurisu, and Rose Anne Nishihori. At a double Tribal Council, Rob's alliance decided to split the vote between Vic and Claudine out of fear of the Hidden Immunity Idol which Vic had found. Rob's right-hand man Christopher Aonuma, knowing that the minority alliance was voting for him, became uneasy and deviated from the plan, voting for Claudine instead of Vic. This error would prove fatal; Vic decided to play his Idol on Claudine, negating the four votes against her, and Christopher was voted out. The Villains lost the next Immunity Challenge and, due to Bea Taiga aligning with Vic and Will Shishi's inability to pick a side, Matt was voted out. During the challenges after Rob's elimination, the Heroes were led to believe that the women of the Villains tribe were methodically eliminating the men. Daniel Asami found the Heroes' Hidden Immunity Idol, and gave it to Vic, the last male Villain remaining, with hopes that Vic would use it to eliminate Claudine and align with the Heroes at the Merge. Instead, Vic shared the idol with his alliance, unaware that Claudine and Rose Anne had also found the Villains' Hidden Immunity Idol. Without Rob, the Villains lost the next two Immunity Challenges, leaving Keisha Sorimachi as the last remaining Villain outside of Vic's alliance of four. With five Heroes and five Villains remaining, the tribes merged into Yin Yang. While the Heroes believed Vic was on their side, Keisha attempted to warn Luke Udo] of Vic's distrustful behavior. Ultimately, the Heroes ignored Keisha's warnings, voting for Bea as she was considered the least likely to have an Immunity Idol. Claudine played both Idols on Bea and Keisha to gain their loyalty, negating the Heroes' votes, sending Daniel out of the game, and giving the Villains the majority. Despite several attempts to align with the Villains, the remaining Heroes were consistently eliminated. However, after Vic realized that Claudine and Rose Anne's true loyalty was to each other, Vic betrayed Rose Anne, working with the remaining two Heroes to vote her out. After this, the final Heroes were eliminated, leaving Keisha, Vic, Claudine, and Bea as the final four. Vic, having won the Final Immunity Challenge, felt he would have a better chance in the Final Tribal Council against Keisha (whom he felt did little in the game) over Bea, making her the final player voted out. This would ultimately be his downfall. At the Final Tribal Council, the Jury showed little respect for Vic's poor social gameplay, and he would go on to receive no votes. While Claudine argued for her mastery of the physical and social nature of her game to win the Jury's favor, Keisha was able to win over the Heroes' votes by pointing out that she tried to help them vote out the Villains and remained the last of Rob's core alliance. Along with her closest ally Jasmine Reimon' vote, Keisha won the title of Sole Survivor over Claudine and Vic, 6–3–0 respectively, and became the first two-time Survivor winner. Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to feature three-time returning players. * After filming, the Survivor medical team stayed in Samoa to aid the locals who were affected by the 2009 Samoan Tsunami. As told by Jeff Probst in the TV Guide preview of , some of the filming locations also took damage from the disaster. * This is currently the new season where the merged tribe only consists of ten players. * This season's logo featured silhouettes of the castaways from the Heroes and Villains tribes. * This season holds the record for the most Hidden Immunity Idols played, with 6. ** This is also the only season of theirs where three-time players Zac Ushigome, Sunnie Rouyama, Elise Momoi, Will Shishi, and Christopher Aonuma did not make the merge. *This season is tied with Survivor: All-Stars for the most winners playing at the time of production with four; Keisha Sorimachi, Mike Shiba, Claudine Kurisu and Daniel Asami . **This season is also tied with Survivor: All-Stars for the most all time winners playing with six; that includes Matt Rippukan and Christopher Aonuma. * This is the only season that she participated in that three-time player Nene Amano did not make the Final Tribal Council. ** Nene Amano is also the first player to achieve the record of playing survivor for 100 days at day 22. * The "Outwit, Outplay, Outlast" slogan was replaced by "Return, Revenge, Redemption" for this season. * Both returning players from Survivor: Gabon were voted out first from both of their tribes, and both were voted out 9-1. * This is the current season to feature returning female contestants . * All contestants this season have made it to the jury phase of the game at least once when they formerly competed. * This is the first season with returning contestants to have multiple contestants originating from the same season make the final six. * This is the first season where the final three was entirely composed of previous finalists from other seasons. *This is the only season in which at least half of the cast are returnees and no one quit or was evacuated. *Bea Taiga was the only player to place higher than they did in a previous season. **Bea and Jeremy Tsurgi are the only players to place higher than they did on their previous season. **Bea is the only player to do make her performance in this season her new personal best. *Damon, Elise, Zac, Marge, Luke and Bea are the six contestants that never reach the finals. *This is so far the only season to have a non-random tribe pre-selection without a tribal swap. References Category:Seasons Category:Returing Player Seasons Category:Seasons with DVDs Category:HD Seasons Category:Survivor (US) Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Category:Seasons with a reused location Category:S20 Dubbers